What Matters
by Just Another Wise Girl
Summary: Although he does not have a lot of money, Percy Jackson lives an okay life. But when his mother receives a job catering for a prestigious politician, his world turns upside down when he falls head over heels for the woman's daughter. Even without a dollar to his name, will Percy be able to convince the wealthy blonde beauty to fall for him as well? AU. Oneshot. Bit OOC. *Percabeth*


**I hope you enjoy this freaking long one-shot I wrote. It literally took me days to finish it! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson. All rights go to Rick.**

* * *

**What Matters**

Percy Jackson's life was in one word, okay.

It wasn't the greatest life, but an okay life nonetheless. He lived with his mother, Sally, in New York and went to school in ordinary Goode High. His apartment was small, ugly, and cramped, but Percy never complained. His mother was a self-employed caterer, so they weren't very wealthy people.

Percy helped his mom in her catering business as often as he could with his cousins Thalia Grace and Nico di Angelo; who were also his only friends. You see, Percy was never the most popular guy at school. Hell, you could say that he was literally at the bottom of the social ladder. He was invisible. Unknown. A nobody. Except to his cousins, who were on the same boat as he was.

Percy didn't really care about social statuses anyways. He didn't care that he was too poor to even afford gum at times. He didn't care about being noticed by girls, having the latest technology, or having multiple friends. All he cared about was his family and doing everything he could to take care of them.

Percy's father left once Percy was out of the womb. His mother did everything in her power to raise him as best she could, but being only nineteen with a newborn child in New York was extremely difficult. So ever since Percy could remember, he had been the man of the house. Taking care of his mom and his cousins (who also had many family troubles) was never an easy task, but it had become a daily routine.

One day, when Percy came back from another long and grueling day at school with Thalia and Nico, his mother greeted them with an ecstatic shriek and bone crushing hugs.

"You will not believe who just called!"

"Zac Efron?" Both boys rolled their eyes at Thalia's assumption. "What? A girl can dream can't she?"

"Who was it mom?" Percy asked. His mother was beaming and jumping up and down with so much excitement Percy thought she was going to burst.

"Athena Chase!"

"Who dat?" Nico questioned, already with a mouthful of fudge brownies.

Thalia slapped him upside the head. "Don't you read the papers? She's only the richest politician in the state! Word on the street is that she bought this super expensive apartment here in the city."

"Exactly," Sally confirmed "and she called me today to cater her housewarming party this Saturday."

"No offense mom," Percy stated "but why would she call you?" Whenever Sally was able to obtain a catering job, it was usually for kids birthday parties or other unimportant events. She has never had a client this big before.

"Well remember the Tanaka children's birthday party we catered a few weeks ago?" Percy remembers those kids being spoiled brats. Their mother, Aphrodite, was the most wealthy client they've ever catered for. She was known across the city for her expensive beauty products. Percy shuddered at the memory.

"How could I forget!?" Nico exclaimed "I was covered with glitter and pink ribbons by the end of it. It took my over a week to get that stuff out of my hair."

"Well apparently Aphrodite is a close friend of Athena's and recommended us to her. Thankfully it isn't a large crowd so we'd only be serving around fifty people. But she said that if we do well, we can be her official dessert caterers! Isn't that exciting!?"

Percy was proud of his mother for achieving this opportunity. He knew how long and hard she'd worked to get a chance like this. She was basically a slave to their stove. Always thinking of new creations that she could add to their menu. Whether it be a new recipe for cookies, brownies, or wafers, she'd spend hours on end trying to make them perfect.

"Oh and another thing," Sally said as she took out a batch of blue cookies from the oven "you're all going to have to dress accordingly. That means dresses and suits."

"I wouldn't mind seeing Nico in a dress" Thalia smirked.

Nico flipped her off. "Do we really have to? I mean, can't we just wear our usual white shirt and black pants?"

"No. If we want to send a good impression, we have to look the part."

So that's how Percy will spend his Saturday night. Baking treats for rich pompous bastards who don't appreciate anything while wearing a monkey suit. He would have rather done the Tanaka party over again.

~oOo~

The first thought that registered in Percy's brain when he saw the apartment was _Damn_.

The windows were large and wide so that anyone could have a perfect view of the city skyline. There was a diamond chandelier in the middle of the living room where the furniture was moved to create space for people to dance. There was also detailed paintings of Greece on the walls and fancy flowers in large vases around the room. The place just screamed expensive.

Percy was afraid to touch anything. Even the _floor_ looked high quality! He reluctantly stepped into the apartment following closely behind his mother. The maid who opened the door for them, lead them to the kitchen that also looked extremely expensive. The equipment was so clean and high tech Percy wondered if his mom would even know how to use it.

"Ah, I see my dessert caterers have arrived."

Percy turned to find a middle aged woman standing at the doorway. She had dark medium length hair that was curled to perfection and she wore a long grey dress that made her eyes stand out. They were a piercing grey that made Percy want to stick his head in the ground and never come out. Percy had never been scared of someone before, but _damn_ this woman was downright _terrifying_.

"Yes" Sally confirmed "It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Chase."

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well Ms. Jackson" Athena said as she shook Sally's hand. She then looked over at Percy, Thalia, and Nico with a raised eyebrow. "And this is your staff?"

"I assure you they are more than qualified."

Athena's mouth went into a straight line "I should hope so. This is an important party Ms. Jackson, many influential people are attending and it is imperative that there are no mistakes."

"Everything will go smoothly. I promise."

Athena turned to leave. "Don't make promises you can't keep."

Once she left the room Thalia muttered "What a bitch."

Percy could tell from his mother's facial expression that she was worried out of her mind. "Don't worry mom," Percy said as he put a hand on her shoulder "people are going to be fighting over each other over your food. Athena will have no choice but to hire you again."

She gave Percy a large hug. "Thank you Percy. You always know how to cheer me up. Now let's get started!"

The four of them whisked and kneaded and baked till their arms felt like noodles. Pyramids of cookies, brownies, cupcakes, macaroons, and a bunch of other delicious treats were pilled around the kitchen ready to be served. They were scheduled to begin distributing the desserts at nine once the dancing had started. Even though Percy would have much rather been doing five hours worth of math homework than putting on a suit (which he had to rent), he knew this night was important to his mom so he did it anyways.

_Not bad_, Percy thought as he looked at himself in the mirror. The suit was a simple black with a dark blue tie. He tried to tame his hair, but that was an impossible task, so he left it be. He put on his white gloves that his mother made him wear, took a plateful of macaroons, and stepped out of the kitchen.

The room was filled with so many people, it was hard for Percy to move. Especially when they kept pouncing on him like wild animals for the desserts. They all wore elegant clothing with expensive looking watches and necklaces that Percy guessed cost more than all of his belongings combined. People danced to the slow classical music and Percy had to keep dodging them so that he wouldn't get hit in the face.

The night was going well and everyone was enjoying the treats more than Percy had imagined they would. Once Percy came out with his fifth plate of peanut filled brownies, things took a turn for the worst. Percy was suddenly swarmed by a bunch of women, who seemed to be in their early thirties, with a look of hunger in their eyes and Percy had the slightest suspicion that it wasn't for the food.

"Oh my," said one of the women "aren't you tired of carrying those desserts around all night? You must be exhausted!"

Percy already felt uncomfortable with their close proximities and their expectant stares. "Uh, not really. I do this a lot so I'm pretty used to it I guess."

Another woman with her face splattered with make-up touched his arm. "You must be very strong to carry those plates around for hours. Do you play football? Baseball?"

"Um, no. I like to swim a lot though." The women brightened at his answer and each exchanged a look with one another. Percy was officially creeped out. He could practically see their minds turning with the images of him shirtless- _Gods_ he had to get out of there!

_Make up an excuse Jackson!_

"Well, if you'll excuse me, I think some of the other guests want some of these wafers." Percy rushed out of there without another word. He hoped that they hadn't realized he was actually carrying brownies and not wafers.

Unfortunately, Percy was in such a rush to leave the creepy cougar women that he was bumped by a dancer and he, oh so gracefully, tripped onto the ground spilling the contents on his plate all over the floor. He just prayed that Athena wasn't around to witness this, or else his mom would never be hired by her again and it would all be his fault. He just had to quickly clean up this mess before Athena noticed.

"Do you need some help?"

Percy looked up to find the most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes on kneeling down in front of him. Her long blonde hair cascaded down her back and shone like a halo around her face. It was naturally curly and it made her look like a princess, which made Percy want to touch it even more. Her skin was tan and smooth without a blemish in sight. Her light mascara brought out her gorgeous grey eyes and Percy couldn't help but look into them with awe. They were a mix of so many different shades of grey that Percy had lost count. And her smile, _gods_ her smile, could brighten up any room within seconds.

"Hello?" she said while waving her hand in his face "Are you alright?"

"Uhh..."

_Smooth Jackson. Smooth._

She let out a light laugh. "Here, let me help you clean this up."

Percy shook himself out of his daze. "Oh no, t-that's ok. I-I can do it." He silently cursed himself for stuttering like an idiot.

She smiled and Percy felt his heart thud painfully. "I don't mind." She then leaned in closer to him and whispered "To tell you the truth, I'm having more fun with you than at this dull party."

That's when Percy noticed her attire. She was wearing a plain black cocktail dress that hung over one shoulder with matching black heels. She had silver bracelets on one wrist, a diamond ring on the other hand, and a necklace that had an A charm hanging loosely around her neck.

As they put the remaining crumbs onto the plate, she stood up and asked "So, you got a name?"

Percy's mind went blank. She was looking at him with her heart stopping smile and her eyes were so bright that Percy swore they were sparkling. "My name... Is uhh..." Gods if he could stop sweating so much, maybe he could remember.

"Your name is uhh?" she teased.

"Percy!" Some people around him gave him strange looks from his outburst, which made him involuntarily blush a deep red. "My name is, uh, Percy."

She smirked "Well uh Percy, my name's Annabeth."

_Annabeth._

Percy had never heard a name more perfect in his entire life.

"Hey Annie!" Percy watched as Annabeth cringed at the sight of a teenage boy walking up to her. He wore a fancy black suit with a red tie and a gold Rolex watch. He was tall, with short cropped sandy blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Percy couldn't deny that the guy was good looking, but he had an aura of cockiness about him that made Percy want to punch him in the face.

The guy put his arm around Annabeth's waist and pulled her to him. "I've been looking all over for you. Why'd you run off?"

Annabeth discreetly rolled her eyes. Percy noticed that she didn't seem too fond to be in this guy's presence, which Percy was secretly happy about.

She looked at him with a sweet smile that Percy could tell was fake. "I was just helping my new friend Percy with the desserts."

The guy looked at Percy with a surprised expression, as if he just noticed that Percy was there. He gave him a once over and scowled. He whispered into Annabeth's ear loud enough so that Percy could hear "You know your mother disapproves when you talk with the help."

For the first time in his life, Percy felt self-conscious. Of course she wasn't supposed to talk to him. She was beautiful, rich, and perfect, while he was poor, unknown, and insignificant. She deserved the best, and Percy was far from it. What would he have to offer her?

Annabeth pushed the guy off of her and glared. "I don't care what my mother says Luke. I can talk to and be friends with whoever I want."

_Luke. What a stupid name._

Luke put his hands up in mock surrender. "Alright Annie, I was just sayin'." He then grabbed Annabeth's hand and started leading her to the dance floor. "Come on, let's dance."

Annabeth pulled herself away and stood so close to Percy that he could practically smell her lemon scented shampoo. "Actually, Percy already asked me to dance."

Luke narrowed his eyes. "He did?"

Percy's eyes widened as he looked at Annabeth. "I did?"

"Yes" she confirmed "You did." Percy's heart stopped as she grabbed his hand and dragged him to the dance floor.

Was this really happening? It was a dream. It had to be. There was no way that he, Percy Jackson, was about to dance with an angel such as Annabeth, ten minutes into meeting her. He didn't even know her last name!

Percy's face felt hotter than the Sahara Desert as Annabeth placed a hand on his shoulder. He put his hand on her waist and soon enough, they were dancing to the music. Percy wasn't sure if he was even allowed to dance with Annabeth while he was supposed to be working, but at the moment he didn't really care. All he cared about was not stepping on her feet.

"Thanks for helping me out back there." Percy looked up from watching his footing. He hadn't noticed how close Annabeth was until now.

He gulped. "No problem."

"It's just-" she sighed "He just thinks he's like above everyone else because his family's super rich. Plus, ever since my mom invited him over for dinner a few weeks ago, he's convinced that I'm into him."

Percy suddenly felt super relieved. "So you're not... ?"

"Gods no!" she exclaimed. "Even though he believes we're dating, we're not. I would never date someone as self-centered as him. He's not my type at all."

The words fell out of his mouth before he could stop them. "What is your type?"

She smirked. "Why do you want to know?"

Percy's face paled. "I... Uhh..."

"I'm just messing with you" she said with a laugh "Don't strain yourself from thinking so hard." Percy let out a sigh of relief. "I guess my type would be more down to earth. Someone I could rely on. Oh, and someone who could make me laugh."

_I could do that._

No. Percy scolded himself. Stop thinking like that. She's too good for you.

"Hey Perce!" Annabeth and Percy abruptly stop dancing and turn to find an annoyed Nico "If you want to stop flirting and actually help out with the cookies that would be great."

"I should let you get back to work." Percy wasn't quite sure, but he thought he detected a bit of sadness in her tone. "Thanks for the dance." She then leaned up and gave Percy a light kiss on the cheek.

Percy's skin burned from where her lips touched and he couldn't stop the goofy grin that spread across his face.

"I hope I see you again soon. Bye Percy."

As she walked away, Percy responded with "Bye Annabeth" but it came out more as "Buh aduh..."

Percy heard Thalia laugh behind him "Always the ladies man, eh Kelp Head?" Percy groaned in annoyance. He had hoped that no one had heard him, but of course, Thalia was always there to catch him at his worst. "Come on. Let's get you out of here before you embarrass yourself even more."

Once they were in the kitchen, Percy could finally breathe. He didn't know what the hell happened in the last twenty minutes, but he sure wasn't complaining. Even though he made a complete fool out of himself in front of the most gorgeous girl he has ever seen, he didn't care. She was nice to him and treated him as an equal. She didn't look down on him even though she was obviously of a higher class than he was. She was different, and Percy liked that. He liked that a lot.

"Still drooling over Annabeth Chase?"

Percy glared at Nico. "I was not _drooling_, I was- Wait. Did you say Chase?"

"Yeah" Nico said while raising an eyebrow "Didn't you know? She's Athena's daughter."

_Fuck._

How had Percy not seen it before? Besides the hair colour and the fact that Annabeth's eyes were a lot prettier and she smiled a lot more than Athena did, anyone could tell the family resemblance. What had he just gotten himself into?

"So did you get her digits?"

"No Nico! Of course I didn't! Besides, there's also the fact that I don't even have a cell phone."

"That shouldn't stop you Perce. I mean, if you wanna get on that-"

"Just shut up Nico" Percy interrupted while raising his hand "I don't need to hear your dirty minded advice. I've got cookies to serve."

Nico laughed while Percy exited the kitchen with a flushed face. Not long after, Percy was shoved so hard by the shoulder that he almost dropped his plate again.

"Watch where you're going Jackson" Luke sneered. Percy wondered how Luke had found out about his last name when he had never mentioned it before. "And stay away from Annabeth."

Percy scoffed. _Like that'll happen._

Through the crowd, Percy spotted Annabeth standing beside Athena looking as bored as ever. She noticed him and made a gagging face that made Percy laugh. She smiled and Percy felt like he was melting.

_Yup_, he sighed _There's no way I'm staying away from her._

~oOo~

Percy was walking home from a late night run to the grocery store. His mother was in urgent need for some milk and eggs for her new chocolate creation. He didn't understand why Sally got these ideas late into the night, but he went without complaint. He liked to walk around the city. It gave him time to think and lately, his head has been swirling with thoughts of the beautiful girl he met two weeks ago.

Percy couldn't deny that he was a little bit attracted to Annabeth. Ok, maybe it was more than a bit, but he only met her once and he hasn't seen her since that night at the party. Maybe he should have taken Nico's advice and asked for her number. Who knows what she's doing now. Probably off in some fancy party with Luke the bastard... Not that he cares.

He decided to take a short cut through the community park. He liked the way that everything looked so peaceful at night. His mind wandered as it usually did, and before he knew it, Percy was tackled to the ground. Spilling the milk and eggs in the process.

"Oh my gods I'm so sorry" apologized the dark hooded figure that knocked the wind out of him. "I wasn't looking where I was running and- Oh _shit_!"

The person scrambled to their feet before Percy could get a word in. They grabbed him by the arm and dragged him behind a wooden bench nearby. Percy was confused out of his mind. First, this person knocks him over. Second, their dragging his body around like a rag doll. And now, they have their hand over his mouth while looking frantically around as if they were being chased by the cops. Percy's lived in New York his whole life, but he could never get over how crazy people could be.

"I swear I saw her run off this way" said a gruff male voice.

"Man," said another deep voice "Athena is going to kill you for losing her daughter... _Again_."

_Athena?! Then that means... Oh crap._

"Goddammit Mills! If I'm going down, then you're going down with me. Now come on, let's go find that brat before Athena finds out."

The two men left and Annabeth sighed in relief. Percy was sure it was her now. He could see the strands of her blonde curly hair peeking out from her black hoodie. Not to mention that her eyes were strikingly bright at night... And it's not like he was staring at her this whole time because that would be totally creepy.

She took her hand away from his mouth. "Sorry about that. I just couldn't let those guys- Percy?!" She looked at him with wide eyes as a wide smile spread across her face. To tell you the truth, Percy was surprised and overly pleased to hear that she had remembered him.

"It's so great to see you again!" She exclaimed as she gave him a large hug. Percy noticed right away that she was a very affectionate person.

"It's nice to see you too Annabeth." Percy gave himself a mental fist pump for being able to make a proper sentence around her.

She looked at his fallen grocery bag and frowned. "My gods... I feel terrible for this. Please let me at least pay to replace it."

"No, that's ok. I'll just buy some more tomorrow."

"Come on, it's no trouble. It was my fault anyways."

Percy shook his head and crossed his arms. "I'm not letting you pay for it Annabeth."

She sighed and narrowed her eyes at him. "You're stubborn... I like that."

And cue the red cheeks. "Really?"

"Yeah, I mean, I like the fact that you don't let me pay for your stuff even when you know I'm wealthy. You're independent. It's a refreshing change from what I'm used to."

Ok, now Percy was sure she was doing this on purpose. She must have had a bet with someone to see how many times she could make him blush. It was ridiculous how hot his face felt from her words. He just hoped the low lighting and the dark sky didn't make it so noticeable.

"So, why were those guys chasing you? You're not like, some sort of secret criminal are you?"

_Wow. That was the lamest joke you've ever said._

Surprisingly, she laughed. "No, I umm... Well, long story short my mom wanted me to attend this 'social gathering' at Luke's place, but I'd rather go shopping for four hours than see that douche again."

"A rich girl that doesn't like shopping? Now I've seen everything."

She shoved his shoulder playfully and Percy tried not to have a heart attack from the contact. He failed. "Oh shut up! As you've probably noticed, I'm not like most girls."

"Oh I've noticed." She raised her eyebrow at him.

_IDIOT! Why did you say that?!_

"I-I mean... You want to go someplace?"

Her eyes brightened. "Sure! Where did you have in mind?"

He scratched the back of his head. He couldn't really think of a classy enough place that he could take Annabeth. But she did say that she wasn't like most wealthy people... "Uh, how about the bowling alley?"

"No way!" She exclaimed excitedly "I've never been bowling before!"

Percy started leading her to the cheap bowling alley near the grocery store. "Really? How come?"

She sighed. "My mom never lets me do anything fun. So that means no bowling, paintball, and go-karts. Hell, I've never even been to a movie theatre before!"

"But I thought people with money could do whatever they want."

"Nope" she said while popping the p. "I can only do things that make the family look 'sophisticated and dignified'. Like going to ballroom dances and operas. I swear if I hear one more fat lady sing 'Ave Maria' I'm going to lose it!"

Percy laughed. Annabeth was even better than he had imagined. She was funny and carefree. She didn't like to be bossed around and she had a thirst for adventure. This was only his second encounter with her and Percy was falling _hard_.

It only took them a little under ten minutes to reach 'Bert's Bowling'. The place had a unique style, with low lighting, and a strong aroma of burnt pizza, but Percy loved it. He had spent many long nights here with his cousins and the owner Bert, who was an older man that enjoyed their company very much. Sometimes, they would help him out with the more laboring tasks and he'd reward them with a free medium pizza.

"Hey Jackson!" Bert greeted cheerfully "Haven't seen you around in a while! How's Thalia and Nico doin'?"

Percy greeted his friend with a handshake. "They're good. Thalia got detention last week for punching a guy out, Nico's raiding my fridge every other day, the usual."

Bert laughed. "Still the same I see." He then looked at Annabeth and raised his eyebrows at Percy suggestively. "So now I see why you haven't stopped by lately. You've been entertaining your girlfriend."

"What?!" Percy was so red, he was sure he was becoming part tomato. "I-It's not like that! She's not- I mean, we're not-"

"Hi, I'm Annabeth. Percy's _friend_" she clarified. "It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." Bert then gave Percy a nudge and whispered "You better ask her out soon. Girls like her don't come around every day, trust me I know."

So as Percy was thinking of ways to dig his own grave before he died of embarrassment, Bert set up a game for them (on the house of course since Percy never brings girls around and they had to mark this momentous occasion).

Percy was surprised at how fast a leaner Annabeth was. "It's all in the angles" she told him. They spent at least two hours there together. Percy's nervousness slowly started to disintegrate the more time he spent with her. They laughed, ate, and had so much fun together that Percy never wanted to leave. He got to know Annabeth so much better and the two became quick friends.

He learned that Annabeth was deathly afraid of spiders and had a severe case of dyslexia. He learned that she loved reading since it would take her to a different world. A world where she doesn't have to live up to social statuses or her mother's rules. He learned that she also loves architecture and it's her dream to build something beautiful and permanent. In addition to all of this newfound knowledge, he learned that she hated having money. She wanted to be normal and go to a regular school. She didn't want all of those luxurious items (that she would secretly donate). She just wanted to live with people that are real instead of all of the arrogant and obnoxious people that she was constantly surrounded by.

The more he got to know Annabeth, the more he liked her. Once he wasn't stuttering like Porky Pig and was comfortable around her, he realized she brought out the best in him. He became happier, relaxed, and more confident. He even managed not to strangle Bert when he blasted 'Can You Feel the Love Tonight' through the speakers.

So when the night ended and Percy finally had the courage to ask Annabeth for her number, he was happy to report that she gave it to him with a large smile on her face. And it wasn't like Percy started dancing like an idiot when she left because that would have just been stupid. And not realizing that Bert was filming him the whole time would have been even worse.

Percy didn't even care that his mother yelled at him for coming home so late and that he was grounded till he turned sixty-two. He went to bed with a smile on his face and dreamt of the beautiful girl that would never leave his mind.

He didn't even hesitate to call her the morning after and arrange to meet her again. Even if it meant sneaking out of his apartment to do it.

~oOo~

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I've always wondered how your apartment looked like."

Percy was a bit hesitant on letting Annabeth see where he lived. They've been continuously hanging out for over two months now and when they did, it would usually be at the beach, a pizza place, the bowling alley, or her house (when Athena wasn't there of course). Even though he knew Annabeth didn't care about luxuries, he still felt ashamed of his box of a home.

"I don't know Annabeth..."

"Come on Percy!" she persisted "I won't judge you. Unless you have like a secret stash of collectable Barbies under your bed, in which case I will judge."

"Alright fine, I'll take you. Just don't laugh ok?" He held his arm up with his pinky sticking out. She did the same and wrapped her pinky around his.

"I promise I won't."

Percy opened the door to his apartment. He was glad to find the place neat and tidy because even though his home wasn't much to look at, he still wanted to impress Annabeth. Sally was able to liven the place up a bit with the money that she earned from Athena's parties, but most of the money went to paying the bills.

Annabeth looked at the apartment with wide eyes "Wow Perce, it's so-"

"I know it isn't much to look at-"

"Cute!"

_Cute?_ Percy would describe his home as small, cramped, ugly, and smelly, but cute? It would have never crossed his mind. As Annabeth walked in and admired the pictures on the walls, and laughed at a photo of five year old Percy with his face splattered with blue cake, all he could think about was that if there was one thing in his apartment that was cute right now, it would most definitely be Annabeth.

"Come on!" Annabeth said, knocking him out of his daze "I want to see your room."

Once they entered his room, Annabeth immediately peeked under the bed. Percy's face flushed with embarrassment when she took out one of his childhood toys. She grinned widely. "So you do have Barbies under here."

"Those aren't Barbies!" He hastily snatched the old dusty toy from her hands. "They're _action figures_."

She snorted. "It's still a doll Percy."

Percy blew the remaining dust that had inhabited the toy in her face. Her eyes fluttered and her mouth opened slightly. Her head leaned back a bit and then suddenly-

"Achoo! Achoo! Achoo! Achoo! Achoo!"

Percy blinked. That had to be the most adorable thing he had ever seen in his entire life. Her sneezes sounded like a mouse. They were short and high pitched. And the humiliated face that she made after nearly killed him. _Gods_ he just wanted to kiss her. Just once. And then he would die a happy man.

"Oh my goodness!" she exclaimed, hiding her crimson red face in her hands "That was so embarrassing. I hate my sneezes."

Percy reached out and removed her hands from her face. "Hey, at least your sneezes don't sound like a foghorn."

She laughed. "Well I think I can be in the 'Guinness World Records' for consecutive sneezes. I swear I've never sneezed just once in my whole life."

"Really? So what's your record."

She looked away from him and muttered "Seventeen."

Percy raised his eyebrows. "You sneezed _seventeen_ times in a row?"

"It's not something that I'm proud of." She stared at her lap and that's when Percy noticed he was still holding her hands. They were so warm and they fit his perfectly.

She entwined his fingers with hers, momentarily distracting him before he said "I think it's impressive." She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. He could feel her hot breath on his neck and the shiver that went through his entire body wasn't because he was cold.

That's when it hits him like a freaking dodge ball to the face.

He loves her.

And because of that, he grips her hand a little tighter. Not ever wanting to let go.

~oOo~

Percy decided to spend his Saturday being a couch potato.

He woke up at noon, ate his brunch in his black boxer glory, and laid down on his bean bag chair watching reruns of 'Friends'. He just felt completely lazy and drained. His dream last night had just pissed him off to no end.

As usual, it was about Annabeth. Ever since he admitted to himself his undying love for this girl, he couldn't seem to get her out of his mind for a second. Anyways, the dream started off well. He was with Annabeth in her house munching on chips and playing with her soft curls.

The way she looked at him made his stomach churn and his head spin. She leaned in closer to him and gave him a small smile. His eyes were half closed, like he was in some sort of hypnotic state. He just needed to kiss her. Like right now. Or he'd die.

So he did.

He clashed his lips with hers and the fire ignited throughout his entire body. He loved this. He loved _her_. He would have given anything to never let this moment end, but then she pulled back and smirked evilly. Something was wrong... _Very_ wrong.

She laughed in his face and stood up. "Did you actually think that I _liked_ you?"

His heart sunk. It sunk like the freaking Titanic.

"Oh please Percy. Why would I ever like someone like you?"

"What do you mean someone like me?" His voice sounded so hollow he barely recognized it himself.

Suddenly, Luke appeared at her side. He wrapped his arms around her waist while glaring at Percy. "Just look at yourself Jackson. You're poor, weak, and have no future. How could she _ever_ want to be with you, when she has me?"

Annabeth then kissed Luke with so much passion that it made Percy feel like his soul was being ripped out of his body. He woke up sweating and out of breath. The dream deflated him so much when he came to the realization that maybe Annabeth would never have feelings for him. That she would only like him as a friend and nothing more.

"Percy!" his mother called "I think the pizza's here, can you answer the door?"

"Sure mom!" He trudged to the door, not caring that he was still in his boxers. It's his house. If he wants to run around with a sombrero on his head and elf shoes on his feet then he'll do it.

He opened the door and immediately regretted it. Annabeth stood in front of him with wide eyes, red cheeks, and a letter in her left hand.

"I, uhh..." Percy stammered.

_The sombrero would have been less embarrassing than this._

"I just, umm..." she trailed off while staring at his chest. She then looked at his face and blushed even harder. "I don't really remember why I came."

"Does it have something to do with that letter?" he asked, trying his best to make this less awkward than it already is.

She looked at her hand in surprise, as if she just realized she was holding it. "Oh yeah, right. Um, I wanted to uh, ask if-" she then threw her arms up in exasperation "Would you please put on a shirt or something?!"

He smirked. "Oh I'm sorry. Am I too distracting for you?"

She glared at him and muttered "Just go put on a damn shirt."

He laughed and went to his room to get dressed. He was putting on his jeans when he suddenly heard laughter coming from the living room. He hurriedly went towards the sounds of giggling and, much to his horror, found Annabeth and his mother looking through his old baby photos.

Let's just say, the fashion choices during those years weren't the best.

"And this was Percy's Tarzan faze" explained his mother, pointing to a picture of four year old Percy in loincloth. "He would wear that thing everywhere."

Annabeth laughed while Percy screamed "MOM!" He then snatched the book away from them and glared at his mother for the complete embarrassment that she so graciously thrusted upon him. It was times like these that he wished his mother never owned a camera.

"But honey, I never even got to show her the pictures from Montauk!" Sally complained.

Percy froze. He thought he had hidden those pictures. That trip had consisted of Percy losing his trunks one too many times in the ocean and a really bad perm that he thought made him look like Justin Timberlake at the time. Now way in fucking hell was Annabeth going to see that.

"She doesn't need to see those pictures" Percy replied, desperately wanting to change the subject.

Annabeth handed Sally the letter. "My mother wanted to know if you'd be free to cater our Christmas party in two weeks."

"Oh of course! I'd be honored!"

"Great! Everything she wants baked for the party is in the letter." She then checked her watch. "I have to get going now, but it was nice seeing you again Sally."

"You too Annabeth, have a safe trip back."

Percy walked Annabeth to the door and asked "Do you really have to leave so soon? I was hoping we could do something."

She smiled sadly "I want to, but I have to go meet up with Luke."

Percy momentarily panicked. "Why? I thought you hated him."

"I do, but I made a deal with my mom." Percy motioned for her to continue and she sighed. "She said she'd let me host my own new year's party and invite whoever I want as long as I invite Luke and..."

"And what?"

"And go on a date with him."

Percy's heart felt like it had just been stabbed repeatedly with a knife. He knew it wasn't her choice, but it still hurt. _He_ wanted to be the one to take her out. _He_ wanted to be the one to hold her hand and tell her that she looked beautiful. _He_ wanted to be the one to kiss her goodnight and walk home with a goofy smile on his face. Not Luke. Luke didn't deserve someone as amazing as Annabeth. The only thing he deserved was a kick in the nuts and bird poop on his precious Maserati.

Oh gods, what if he tries to kiss her?

If there's an article in the news stating that a certain Luke Castellan had just been brutally murdered... It wasn't Percy.

"Don't worry" Annabeth reassures, shaking Percy out of his daydream on ways he could hide Luke's body. "If the bastard tries to make a move, he'll end up with a broken nose."

Percy laughs and hugs her goodbye. Her hair smells good today, he notes (not that it ever smells bad). A mix between vanilla and perfection. He smiles into her hair as she wraps her arms tighter around his neck.

He takes a risk and plants a light kiss on her head. She pulls back and smiles before leaning in and kissing him softly on his jaw. His knees almost give out, but he steadies himself before he falls since falling because of a simple friendly kiss would be both humiliating and stupid.

But this is Annabeth.

And everything that Annabeth does makes him weak in the knees. He wants her so bad it's become an ongoing struggle to not proclaim his love for her every time he sees her. He needs her like he needs air. Correction, he needs her _more_ than he needs air. It's ridiculous how cheesy he's become, but he doesn't care. The only thing that matters is that Annabeth is with him.

He looks into her grey orbs and loses it. He has to do it. Right now. He's going to kiss her and then fireworks will go off and the music will blare just like in all of those crazy romantic comedies.

He leans in and stares at her pink lips. They look so soft and inviting that it makes his heart pound uncomfortably. He's only a few inches away when he hears her breath hitch. He takes that as a good sign and moves even closer when-

"Uh hey, is this the Jackson residence?"

Percy cursed everything in the world. He was so fucking close! But of course the freaking pizza guy couldn't wait ten more seconds. He sent the most deadliest glare he could muster towards the pimple faced teen who instantly flinched.

Annabeth stepped back from his embrace and quietly muttered "I should go." She left without ever looking back.

Percy wanted to punch a wall as he paid the delivery boy. He promised himself from that day on that he would never order from Olympus Pizza again.

~oOo~

Percy avoided Annabeth till the day of the Christmas party. He didn't want to hear what she had to say about his attempt of kissing her. It killed him just to even think about it.

He knew it was impossible to _not_ see her again. So he had this whole speech in his head about how he would apologize and try to convince her that he was on this insane medicine that just made you want to kiss people. Knowing Annabeth, she wouldn't buy it, but he had to try.

When he went out with the first tray of gingerbread treats, he was sweating buckets. He instantly spotted Annabeth through the crowd of people and literally almost fainted. She was a knockout. Her hair was down and her curls were more defined than usual. She had on a simple red cocktail dress that showed off how incredible her figure was. But on her lips she wore a dark red shade of lipstick that made Percy feel like she was slowly killing him. His hormones took over his mind and he may or may not have been thinking some very inappropriate scenes.

He felt his pants get a little tighter and _gods_ this could not be happening right now! He quickly speed walked back to the kitchen, set down his tray, and sprayed his face with the sink water for five minutes. She just _had_ to look super sexy today of all days.

He heard the kitchen door open and turned to find the cause of all his misery. They stared at each other for a good awkward minute before she spoke.

"Hey" she said quietly while staring at her shoes. "How are you?"

_Well, I'm kinda feeling the need to jump off a cliff right now._

"Fine. You?"

She shrugged. "Bored. As always. I wish you were out there with me."

His eyebrows raise in surprise. "Really?"

"Yeah." She took a few steps towards him so that they were only a body's length apart. She took his hand in hers and entwined their fingers together. "You know, I really missed you."

"Oh?" His voice cracked. Could he be any more pathetic?

"I tried calling you. Why didn't you answer?"

"B-Because... I just... I thought-"

"Was it because of what, umm, happened?"

He could only nod. The speech that he had prepared was lost in his throat. He wondered how she could just stand there and look so beautiful while he probably looked like a stuttering tomato.

She sighed. "Look Percy, I don't want what almost happened to affect our friendship. You're my best friend and I don't want to lose you."

He smiled. "You're my best friend too."

"And umm," she took a step closer and Percy nearly had a heart attack "maybe in the future we could-"

"Hey Perce!" Nico said popping his head in the kitchen "Could you- Oh!" His grin made Percy want to stick himself in a box and ship himself off to Guatemala. He wouldn't mind eating papayas for the rest of his life.

"Sorry man, I had no idea you were... Entertaining."

"Gods Nico! Leave!"

Nico laughed as he left with another tray of sugar cookies. Percy looked at Annabeth and noticed she was almost as red as her dress. At least he wasn't the only one.

"I should get back." She let go of his hand and started to walk out of the room, but not before turning around and saying "I hope you can can come to my New Year's party. You can bring Thalia and Nico too."

"Sure. I wouldn't miss it."

She smiled. "Good. Oh and if you ignore my calls again, I'm going to kick your ass into next week."

He gulped as she left the kitchen. He had no doubt that Annabeth could beat him to a pulp.

He was in love with a beautiful, violent, know it all.

~oOo~

"Who are you?"

Percy stood uncomfortably at Annabeth's door as the red haired girl in front of him fluttered her eyelashes.

"I'm Percy, Annabeth's friend." He then looked behind the girl, desperately searching for a certain blonde to get him out of this mess.

"Well I'm Rachel" she said while running her hand up and down Percy's arm. He could hear Thalia and Nico snickering behind him as he got more freaked out by the second.

_Some family they are._

"Rachel!"

The girl, Rachel, turned and frowned. Annabeth was storming up to her with a look on her face that Percy didn't recognize. It was a mixture of anger and something else. "When I asked you to answer the door, that didn't mean flirt with my friend."

Rachel pouted. "Oh come on Annie! He doesn't mind. Do you?"

"I well, umm-"

"Look Rachel," Annabeth interrupted "just because Luke brought you here doesn't mean you can do whatever the hell you want. If you don't leave Percy alone right now, I won't hesitate to kick you out."

Rachel rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Whatever. This party's a drag anyways."

She walked away and Annabeth looked at Percy apologetically. "I'm sorry. She kind of just squeezed her way in here. I promise my other friends aren't like this."

"No worries. Here." Percy handed her a container filled with blue chocolate chip cookies.

"Thank you! These are my favourite!"

"Trust me," Thalia chimed in "he knows."

"Yeah," Nico agreed "just like he knows your favourite movie's 'Clash of the Titans', you love architecture, you like dogs over cats, your middle name's Minerva, you-"

"OKAY!" Percy interjected "You can both shut up now!"

Thalia smirked. "Oh Kelp Head, the night's still young. I can't wait to show you what Nico and I have in store to embarrass you."

_Gods kill me now._

"Come on Percy" Annabeth said, grabbing his hand "I want to introduce you to everyone."

Percy met more people that night than he could count. Annabeth had a _lot_ of friends. Not that he was surprised, but he was pretty proud to be introduced to them as her _best_ friend. Although he would rather be more, he was happy for the title nonetheless.

"You look beautiful" he commented as they ate the cookies together. She really did look incredible. She had a nice silver dress that slightly sparkled and made her eyes pop. Percy could feel himself drooling from just looking at her.

She blushed. "Thanks. My friend Silena made me wear it." She then paused before saying "You look handsome."

Now it was his turn to blush. He didn't think his outfit was all that great. His mom helped him pick out a blue dress shirt and black pants that looked somewhat acceptable. But he took the compliment anyways. "Thanks."

There was a small silence between them that made Percy's throat dry. "Umm, I think I need a drink."

"Okay," she said "I'll wait for you over by the balcony."

The two separated as Percy went over to the drinks table to get some punch. Whatever was in that red drink tasted _amazing_! He chugged at least four glasses in two minutes. That's when he noticed his mistake.

The punch was most definitely spiked. The room started getting fuzzy and he started laughing uncontrollably. This was not good. He had to find Thalia or Nico to help him, but his mind wasn't in the greatest state at the moment.

"Jackson!" Oh bloody hell...

Luke went up to him and patted him on the back. "Glad you could make it."

Percy raised an eyebrow and slurred "Really?"

"Yeah!" He grinned "Someone just puked in the bathroom and we need the help to go clean it up."

The people around him laughed as Percy's jaw clenched. "I'm not here for work." He didn't know if his throbbing head was the effects of the alcohol, or because he was getting extremely pissed off at the douche in front of him.

"You sure?" Luke smirked evilly "I'll pay you an extra twenty bucks if you go and bake some cupcakes for us."

Luke was suddenly pushed against the wall by an angry Nico. "Fuck off asshole! Why don't you compensate for your small dick somewhere else?"

The guests laughed harder as Luke's eyes flared. He pushed Nico to the ground and was about to punch him when Percy's mind suddenly felt completely sober. He shoved Luke away from Nico causing him to fall into the snacks table.

Luke stood up and sneered "Trying to look tough Jackson?" Then before Percy could move from his spot, Luke lunged and punched him across the jaw.

Percy staggered back as the room spun around him. This guy could really throw a punch. Then out of nowhere, he fell to the ground as a large force sat on top of him. Luke sent another punch flying and hit him in the eye. Then another. And another.

Percy felt himself losing consciousness. He could taste the blood in his mouth as he tried to fight Luke off with no prevail. He was stronger and Percy could barely see a thing between the punches.

"STOP!"

He recognized that voice. That incredible voice that usually sounded so soothing and calm was now frantic and distraught. He wished he could see her face. Then maybe this beating wouldn't hurt so much.

"Luke! Get the _fuck_ off him!" The hits suddenly stopped as Annabeth sent her own fist straight to Luke's cheek.

"You bitch." Luke instantly retaliated and pushed Annabeth to the ground. The room grew silent and Percy couldn't stop the boiling anger that rose inside of him.

_No one hurts Annabeth._

Percy kicked Luke where the sun don't shine and punched him in the gut. Luke bent over in pain as Percy sent another hit flying to his nose. Luke stumbled back and crashed against the wall unconscious.

Annabeth stood up and rushed over to Percy's side. She put her hand over the bruise on his cheek and whispered "I'm so sorry. Are you okay?"

Percy put his hand over hers and whispered back "As long as you're here, I'll be fine."

She breathed out a laugh and smiled. She opened her mouth to say something else but was interrupted with a "What happened?!"

Everyone turned to see a furious Athena Chase standing at the doorway. She looked at the wreckage with wide eyes that soon landed on Percy with distaste.

"You!" she exclaimed while pointing at him. "You caused this whole mess didn't you?!"

"No!" Annabeth protested. "He didn't do anything wrong! He was just-"

"Quiet Annabeth" Athena scorned "I cannot have people of his status roaming around causing havoc in my house." She then ushered Percy out of the door. "If you come back here again, I will not hesitate to call the police. Oh, and tell your mother that we won't be needing her services anymore."

The door slammed shut, but Percy could still hear the yelling from inside. "You can't do this! Just because he doesn't have as much as we do doesn't mean you can treat him like dirt and accuse him of things he wasn't even responsible for!"

"Don't speak to me with that tone young lady! From now on, you shall have no more contact with that boy or else the consequences will be extremely severe. I will not have you ruining the family image."

That's all Percy needed to hear. He trudged to the elevator and started to make his way to his apartment. Not only had he lost Annabeth, but he cost his mother her job as well. He just hoped he could find another job for her and soon.

As he turned the corner, the streets started blaring with cheers. It must have already hit twelve. Not that he cared.

All he cared about was Annabeth and how he could never see her again. He didn't even get to tell her how he felt about her. If only he did something. If only he had just said or did something to show her how much she meant to him. He felt as if a piece of him was just ripped away, never to be filled again. Maybe he could send her a secret letter or-

"PERCY!"

He whirled his head around to find the girl that he loved running towards him. Her curly hair bounced and her cheeks were pink from the ice cold weather. She stopped in front of him breathing heavily.

"Annabeth? What are you doing-"

"I wanted to say I'm sorry." She said it so quickly Percy barely caught the sentence. "And I also wanted to give you something for standing up to Luke and for being an amazing friend to me."

"Uh okay, but you really don't have to give me-"

Percy couldn't breathe. His heart was caught in his throat and he was pretty sure that he was dead right now because this just never happened in real life. His eyes were as wide as saucers and he was so warm that he was certain the snow was melting around him.

Once he could finally form words he stuttered "Y-You just... You k-kissed me."

She let out a breath. "I did."

"B-But why? Your mom said-"

"I love you Percy."

He stood there shocked. He couldn't believe his ears. This was a dream, it has to be.

"I don't care what anyone says. I don't care that you don't have a lot of money, or that you're working in your mom's catering business, or if you wore freaking loincloth when you were four years old."

She took a step closer to him. "Don't you see Percy? None of that matters. The only thing that matters is us. You and me. I love you and nothing and no one in the world is going to change that. Even if you don't love me back, I'll still-"

This time he cut her off the best way he knew how.

By kissing her.

He kissed her with everything he had. With all of the passion and love he had held inside of himself for so long. Her lips were softer than he had imagined and they moved with the same intensity that his did. She wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her fingers through his hair. He put one arm around her waist and the other on her cheek. He couldn't get enough of her.

After a few minutes, or hours, Percy couldn't really tell, they pulled back for air. He held her close and put his forehead against hers as they caught their breath.

"I love you too."

She grinned as she whispered above his lips "Happy New Year."

They kissed again, but slower and more longingly. His mind turned to mush and his body nearly gave out as she softly bit his bottom lip.

"Oh Perce there you are- Oops..."

Percy sighed as he noticed Thalia and Nico smirking from the corner of his eye.

"Yeah Percy!" Nico cheered "Get some!"

Annabeth laughed as Percy just glared at his cousins. Giving them a signal that clearly meant 'GO AWAY!'. A thought then came into Percy's mind and he looked at Annabeth with concern.

"What about your mom?"

She rolled her eyes. "I don't need her or her money. As long as we're together, everything will work out."

He grinned and kissed her again, not caring that Thalia and Nico were yelling at them to get a room.

"I love you Annabeth."

She smiled against his lips and kissed him as the snow fell down, and he swore he saw fireworks.

**_Fin. _**

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Thank you for reading this long oneshot that took forever to write! If you liked this, go check out my other stories! Remember to review please! **

**Until next time!**

**P.S. That whole thing with Annabeth's sneezes is a true thing. My record for sneezing is seventeen and I sound like a mouse when it happens. **


End file.
